five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A lost FNaF Prototype game
NOTE: I am not English so sorry if you see grammar errors. A week or 2 ago, I received my new PC. I decided to check the local gaming store to look for any old or new PC games. There was one game that caught my attention. "FNaF Prototype Version". I asked how much it costs and if the game is working or not. The clerk said "Kid, the game's fully operational and it is free." I decided to go back to my house and insert the CD. The game was installed and I was ready to play. The title was "FNaF Beta Build", the options were changing colours but I saw something very odd. Nightmare Springtrap, with...Really human-ish eyes. I hit "BEGIN NEW GAME". It showed the plain good old Night 1 screen but the office was a shock. It was a small and sometime, really dark. Then I got a phone call inside the game, like usual. "Welcome to your new... Spring job at Fredbear's Family Diner. *demonic noises* will welcome you to your job. *More '' ''demonic noises* check on the building from 12 to 9 AM. *Loud static, followed by screams, creepy girl singing and laughing and demonic sounds again*. That was the only phone call I heard from the game. What the f**k was that? I opened the camera panel, greeted... with nothing. I heard Fredbear's laughter until... BAM! A knife attacked me in the game. I got the game over screen with a really gruesome screen... William Afton, the purple guy, well... Small pieces of his brain and skin were remaining. "Was that me? Did I die that way?" I talked in shock. The next thing was even more shocking. Nightmare Springtrap has opened his mask a bit and "BEGIN NEW GAME" was gone. Dead, I would say. I hit the "PASSCODE INPUT". I inserted a random code and the game started from Night 7, in a much better version of the office. Phone call was this: "William... Oh shit, you are so doomed right now. Why? You took the seventh night at that old and haunted location... I left you a paper, read it. Look, Fredbear is spazzing out and we don't have any saving mechanics for you apart... the toxic mask... which do not wear it for too long. Keep doing your daily routines and good night, pal... Oh, I almost forgot. The power cuts out at 2 or 3 AM... Somewhere around that. So be really careful this night, pal." Okay, what the f**k? Fredbear's was haunted? TOXIC '' ''MASK? FREDBEAR WAS POSSESSED? Oh geez... This got even more worse when I opened my camera panel. One camera but a lot of rooms. I died out of sudden and EVEN more gruesome way to die. William's body parts were all melted and placed in the oven to bake CAKES! What the f**k? Must admit, I was getting really tired. Title screen popped up and Nightmare Springtrap's mask was gone... well... He was holding it...but the f**king face. That face scared me. I hit the "???" and it loaded up another code input screen. I inserted 1992 and the game autocorrected the code to 2003. I hit "READY" and... well... This was it... The game didn't exist after that. Category:Stories